iThink You Liked It
by demondreaming
Summary: Sam forgets her and Carly's anniversary. She just hopes Carly likes her impromptu gift... CarlyxSam, femmeslash oneshot, PWP.


**Thanks first of all to everyone who left a review. I was not exaggerating about the squeeing. Loudly and in public. You've made me feel all warm and tingly and write-y and I thank you most sincerely. Now onto the smut!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. If I did, this is a pretty accurate representation of what that would be like.**

**Please review, because every time you do, a kitten gets its wings. Or something.**

So... I'm sitting on Carly's fire escape while she get's ready inside. And I'm thinking. And my stomach's all growly which is making it harder. And usually I'd try to avoid thinking so early in the morning.... or at all. But today is Carly and me's anniversary. And I forgot until she sent me that text this morning saying "_Happy Anniversary! :D :D 3" _and even _I_ got it at that point. And I know she's gotten me something awesome and personal and special, but I haven't gotten her anything. Hell, I haven't even stolen anything half decent this morning I could give her. So I'm sitting out here while she's moving about inside, trying to think of a way to fix this. I see her go into the bathroom, stretching and holding a towel, so I make the assumption she's having a shower.

It's freezing out here, and all I can think of is how _I'd_ like to be in there having a nice, hot shower. And it hits me so hard it's like a snow-shovel across the face. It's perfect, it's personal and it's guaranteed she'll never forget it. Best of all, it's free. I slip inside, sauntering over to the bathroom and opening the door. I close it behind me, squinting through the steam. I swear to God it's like a steam bath in here, Carly has her showers so hot. I can make out her pixelated form through the opaque shower screen and I move over to the toilet and sit down. On the lid because – gross. "Sam? Is that you?" Carly yells over the noise of the shower.

"Yeah, happy anniversary!" The acoustics in here really suck, the steam seems to absorb everything I say or something. She turns the shower down a little and the steam clears a bit and I can still see her pale form moving behind the screen before she pops her head around the side. I don't know how she can look so good in the morning, all fresh and clean and perky. She smiling at me, and it's like all her colors are exaggerated when she's wet; her hair's all chocolatey black, her eyes are like hot cocoa (give me a break, I'm hungry okay?) and her lips are a bright, flushed, pinky-red.

"Well thanks Sam, back atcha, but... was there something else? Kinda naked here y'know." She gestures at herself behind the screen. I swipe a hand across my forehead, sweeping off the wet bangs.

"Actually yeah. I got you a really awesome present." Her head's moved back behind the screen, and the smell of coconut fills the room, and I hope she didn't hear the big growl my stomach gives.

"Aaaaaw Sam! What is it?"

I smile and stand, stripping off my damp clothes, making sure she's still focussed on washing her hair, "Oh, it's a surprise Cupcake."

Her voice is confused, "Then shouldn't you have _not_ told me you got me a present?"

"Probably," I murmur, "Prob-a-bly." I move around the screen, a wave of steam hitting me. And disguising me. Carly's facing away from me, washing the shampoo from her hair. She jumps when I touch her shoulder and I swear she screamed, except it was so high pitched it was just a squeak.

"S-sam! What are you-" Carly's bright red, and I can't help but notice her eyes are firmly glued to my chest. I put a finger under her chin and tilt her head up,

"Hey! Up here perv-o!" Her eyes flick to mine, and they're all huge and confused.

"Uh.... Sam I- What's happening!" I step closer to her and she moves back, butt bumping against the wall. I stretch an arm out and splay a hand on the wall next to her head, leaning closer. I'm smiling sweetly at her, giving her the old Puckett charm. Hey, it works! Well, sometimes... not so much. But she's blushing again and I think she's starting to get it.

"I just wanted to give you something special for our anniversary." I purr, running my eyes over her.

"In the shower?" I roll my eyes, maybe she's not getting it after all. But she's looking shyly at my body out of the corner of her eye, so maybe there's hope for the girl after all. All she needs is a push. I trace a finger over her flat stomach and she gasps, looking at me. I raise my eyebrows at her and she claps a hand over her mouth, eyes going even wider. I move closer until my thigh brushes against hers, and I can feel her hands trembling against my stomach. I kiss her neck lightly, feeling her pulse throb against my lips, and I move up, trailing kisses until I reach her ear and nibble the lobe.

"Do you want your present?" I whisper in her ear.

"Uh.... uh-huh." And I'm glad I've got her down to monosyllabic answers, because, god love her and all, sometimes the girl talks too much. I take her hands in mine, raising them above her head and pinning her wrists while I survey her body. I take my hand and run it down her side, feeling the curve of her breast and hip, the skin slick and soft. I glance at her and she's biting her lip, looking at me. I grin and kiss her softly, and she seems surprised I could kiss this way. But then she's always brought out the softer side of me. I angle the shower head so it sprays against the wall, pouring over her body in a hot cascade. I kiss her again and there's water between our lips. And it's like I'm drinking her, lapping her up, because I feel nourished every time I kiss her, like she's some great medicine or something. And I'm a little surprised when I feel her tongue caress mine timidly, but I'm proud of her for showing initiative. I explore her mouth with my tongue, running it over her teeth and tickling the roof of her mouth, and she groans into me. Our lips are making wet noises as they move together, and every time I kiss her, Carly makes a little noise in the back of her throat, like she's really enjoying this.

However, it's time to take things up a notch. Still pinning her wrists loosely above her head, I move my other hand to cup her breast, using my thumb to tease the pink nipple. She gasps and arches her hips forward, a knee sliding between my legs and mmmm, that feels nice. I move my hand down to her stomach, water flowing over my hand. She opens her eyes and looks at me, and her eyes have gone all smoky-looking. She smiles and moves her knee, pressing it against me. I can't hold back a moan and she's smirking, and I can't help but think, _Where's Carly Shay? And tell her to send a postcard! _Because I never realised Carly was such a tease. She's moving her knee slowly, sending shivers up my spine, playing with me, and I'm amazed. And she's moving it so slowly, so leisurely it's just goading me, making me push against her harder.

"You want to tease do you?" I say through gritted teeth, and she grins, the tip of her tongue poking out at me, and moves her knee a little harder. I exhale hard and put my hand on the offending leg, running my nails up her thigh lightly up the inside. And then I'm pushing my own knee in between her legs, sliding them apart.

Her breath hitches in her throat and the smile's gone. She's giving me this animal look, and her pupils are all big and dark and _wanting_. I take my hand off her wrists, but she keeps them above her head as I circle my arm around the small of her back, pulling her hips forward and she's sliding on my thigh. She gives a little moan, and I feel it vibrate against my lips as I kiss her neck. I stroke the insides of her thighs, scratching them lightly and making her breath shudder. And I know I'm trying to tease her, but it's teasing me as well, so I move my hand onto her and rub her clit lightly and bury my face in the crook between her neck and shoulder, rubbing little circles and squares and trapezoids into her. "S-sam?" I raise my head and look at her, and she captures my lips with hers, little gasps and moans escaping from her into my mouth. I keep rubbing, hard and fast until her body starts to tense up and she gets a look of concentration on her face, eyes closed and mouth open. And I move my hand away, running it up her torso to her face, because I can't trust it if I left it lower down. Her eyes are opening and her stomach relaxes and I'm grinning wickedly at her. Her breath is unsteady and stuttery when she says,

"Sam, what the hell?" and I laugh at her, 'cause she's so cute when she's mad. I dart my tongue out and lick her earlobe, whispering,

"I can tease too you know." My hand starts to drift lower again, but Carly's too busy looking at me with shock and exasperation to notice it,

"That's not fair! I was about to- well, you know! What kind of present is this whe-" I cut her off by sliding two fingers into her slowly. "-ere I... ohhh Sam." Her hands grip my shoulders, nails digging in as I wiggle my fingers inside her and she stifles a cry, biting her lip. And I don't know if it's the water or what that's making her so wet, but I'm enjoying it either way. I draw my fingers out slowly, pushing them in again harder, and her fingers tighten on my shoulders in response. I get a rhythm going, pulling out slow and then pushing in hard and fast, and I like seeing the way her body jerks when I do it. And it catches me by surprise when she wraps a leg around me, pulling me in close to her, and I move my arm around her thigh, lifting her leg higher so her foot is resting just above my ass. I take advantage of the extra leverage this gives me, and I switch to just going hard and fast, and I feel her thigh muscles twitch in my hand. Her breaths are audible now, breathy gasps, and when I feel her body start to tense again I press myself against her, our bodies sticking together, water running between them. She throws her head back, saying my name in this low, throaty voice, and I feel a lump in my throat that makes it hard to swallow. I keep thrusting, hard and fast, moving my hips against her as well and then there's a moment where I feel her tighten around my fingers and she bites her lip, letting out a stifled "Mmmmmf." And our bodies are throbbing together, skin to skin, and I rest my head on her shoulder, panting. I pull myself out of her and just hug her. Hug her close to me and let her know just how much she means to me.

"Sam?" I lift my head and look at her sleepily,

"Mmmm? What Cupcake?" She bites her lip, and I can see the dark grooves where she bit it so much harder before, and I kiss it, kiss it away with light little pecks. She sighs, looking down,

"I don't think my present is as good as yours." I laugh, reaching my hand out and turning the shower off.

"That's okay Carls, I already got _my_ present." And I run my eyes up and down her body and waggle my eyebrows. "Now c'mere and be my towel." I yank her to me, wrapping my arms around her waist. She giggles,

"But Sam, I'm wet too y'know!" I shrug,

"Hey, I never said you were a good towel." She lets go of me and reaches for a real towel, grinning at me as she tousles my hair with it.

"Happy Anniversary Sam." I smile back softly at her,

"Happy Anniversary Carls." I let my smile drop, "But seriously, what'd you get me?" She rolls her eyes and sighs, walking out of the bathroom. I follow her, just admiring the view, "Is it pork? Carly?"

**A/N: I tried slowing this sex scene down, so let me know if it made it better or if it dragged. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
